Grave Secret
by Natalie668
Summary: AU:Song Fic: Harry has a Secret. Two can keep a secret if one of them is Dead!


Grave Secret

Summary: This Oneshot is based on keeping secrets, you'll be able to get it as you read through the fic, and read out the lyrics.

Author: Natalie668

Authors Note: This was written for my own pleasure, I hope I manage to keep this from turning out crappy. This is a mystery fanfic, you can choose who you want Harry's secret lover to be, it could be male or female it's totally up to you.

I also changed a couple of names, in the Lyrics you should be able to tell where.

*

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

Making his way back through the dark hallways, his attire was ruffled due to being out in the grounds. He had been out there with his secret lover; they were very secretive about their relationship. If anyone were to find out about it, one of them would end up dead.

Smiling to himself, he pocketed the metal chain he had been given, it was silver, with a silver snake with emerald crystal eyes.

Why do you smile

Like you have told a secret

Now you're telling lies

Cause you're the one to keep it

But no one keeps a secret

No one keeps a secret

Why when we do our darkest deeds

Do we tell?

They burn in our brains

Become a living hell

Cause everyone tells

Everyone tells…

He had managed to get all the way up to the Gryffindor tower without being caught, he rolled his eyes at the 'Fat Lady', as she growled out 'Password', and some unintelligible garbage about, 'being out this late, do you have any idea what the time is boy!'.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered the password, and the portrait she was in swung open. She was still rambling on about him being an inconsiderate brat, after her muffled voice was shut off, he made his way towards the common room.

He was tired after all the 'exercise' he'd been up to earlier, a red tinge littered his cheeks as he started to remember what it was he was actually up to, while everyone else slept like babies in their beds.

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

Well, all except one Hermione Granger, who sat at the table reading a large brown leathered tatty book, she was so into the book that she didn't hear him shuffling his way as quietly as he could towards the Boys Dormitory.

'Squeek' the floorboards underneath him gave him away.

"Harry James Potter, I have been sat here for the last 4 and ¾ hours, where in the name of merlin have you been!" a ferocious voice hissed at him.

He winced, turned his head towards her and sighed in defeat.

Surely, telling ONE person, wouldn't hurt right?

She just kept staring at him, expecting him to tell her the truth.

Look into my eyes

Now you're getting sleepy

Are you hypnotized

By secrets that you're keeping?

I know what you're keeping

I know what you're keeping

Sighing loudly he resigned his fate,

Hermione?

Yes, Harry.

I have something I want to tell you, but

you have to promise to never tell anyone.

I promise

Do you swear on your life?

I swear on my life

He spoke, he told her all about where he'd been, and with whom. She stared at him in utter shock, and for a moment, he was sure he saw revulsion, which was quickly turned into a blank stare.

She turned on her heel, and stormed up the girl's dormitory stairs. Harry sighed, and resigned his self to the boy's Dormitory to go to sleep.

*

The next morning, he was dressed and he swiftly made his way into the loud whispering Great Hall. Every head turned towards him. Whispers erupted all around him, some pointed, others gave him disgusted looks.

His only thought was 'NO!'

He glared daggers towards the Gryffindor table, there sat between Ron and Neville sat Hermione, looking slightly worried, he looked her in the eyes and in that moment he saw red.

You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…

She swore she'd never tell, he motioned her to follow him, Ron and Neville exchanged worried glances towards Hermione, she shrugged them off, and followed Harry out into the grounds, he walked graciously across the rocky ground towards the 'Black Lake', Hermione tripped numerous times, and ran towards where Harry now stood.

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

"Why did you do it Hermione? WHY!" Harry shouted as he swirled around and faced her.

She flinched back, afraid.

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

"After everything, how could you."  
Harry swiftly ripped his wand from its holder under his cloaks sleeve, which a quick flick of his wand, Green erupted from the end.

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

Numerous students now surrounded him, teachers including. Girls were crying, some even dared aim their wands at him. Harry sneered and with a flick of his wand, almost half of them went down screaming in agony.

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead…

Hermione lay there, a frightened look on her face, snarling he twirled around and was gone with one last look towards his ex school friends.

No one noticed that all of the Slytherin's were smirking as they watched what had just happened.

Yes two can keep a secret

If one of us is…. Dead.

_**The End.**_

I enjoyed writing this SO Much, I absolutely love this song, it rocks!

Hope this Song fic is okay, I Haven't done one before, like Ever!

Hope you enjoyed it, as I sure did =]


End file.
